1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to finger transfer assistance devices for a key of a musical instrument. More specifically, the invention relates to such assistance devices for woodwind musical instruments wherein the assistance device has a roller and where the finger is a thumb.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rollers on adjacent sets of keys are known for various woodwinds and other musical instruments to provide for a ready transfer of a respective finger between such keys. Typically, octave keys are positioned adjacent a fixed thumb rest. Musician occasionally utilize this thumb rest to at least partially support the woodwind musical instrument during periods of play. Additionally, when the octave key is depressed it is normally at a lower elevational level than that of the thumb rest making return transfer difficult. These factors occasionally makes transfer of the thumb between the thumb rest and the thumb octave key awkward. On those occasions the performance of the musician may suffer. Therefore, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a transfer device which may assist the musician during transfer of the thumb from the thumb rest to the thumb octave key and from the thumb octave key to the thumb rest. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.